


A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me

by garbagepixie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dog Tags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, post winter soldie, simultaneous orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagepixie/pseuds/garbagepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky notices that Steve is still wearing his dog tags and apparently recovering old memories means recovering old feelings as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyisaBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyisaBadger/gifts).



> The title is a Fall Out Boy song because I can't come up with titles and this fic is dedicated to my best friend Emily who always reads whatever I come up with and this is also part of her Christmas present, so yeah, I love you bro.

It's during a running session with Steve that Bucky first notices them. Steve pulls his sweater over his head and they slip out from underneath his tank top. He's still wearing his dog tags.  
Bucky would have never guessed because he never thought Steve to be that sentimental about his army time, after all he's always stressed how he felt like a dancing monkey during the USO tour, which he kind of was to be fair. 

After that he keeps noticing them, the thin chain visible over the neckline of most of Steve's shirts, he hears them clicking against each other when they run together and sees them lying on the bathroom sink when Steve takes a shower.  
He also notices Steve's quirk of bringing up one hand to rest where they are hidden beneath his clothes whenever he gets nervous, a much better habit than biting his fingernails like Bucky does, and he files it away under Things-I-Love-About-Steve-Rogers-And-That-He's-Never-Gonna-Know. 

~

Whenever the Avengers get a mission Bucky is left in the tower with Pepper, sometimes Jane and Darcey, having JARVIS keep them up to date with what's going on and flicking through the news channels, hoping to get some visual to JARVIS' reports. 

Currently he's watching Steve and Tony, standing back to back in the middle of a street somewhere in New Mexico with this weeks evil mastermind's robots attacking the city. After S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall it was like a fucking baby boom of self declared evil geniuses, so many that Stark had to program a new filtering system for JARVIS to keep them from drowning in requests and enable them to only take on the cases the local governments couldn't handle on their own. 

One of the bigger robots, that, funnily enough, look kind of like Stark's suits, comes right at Steve who throws his shield at it. The shield bounces off the heavily armored metal beast and out of Steve's reach.  
He sees Steve's hand go up to his neck and feels Pepper gently pulling his own hand away from his mouth, giving his fingers a reassuring squeeze. Instead he slips his free hand under his collar and closes his fingers around the two metal plates, ignoring the unpleasant metal on metal noise. And somehow breathing is suddenly easier, somehow he feels like he and Steve are connected through their lucky charms.

Bucky sees Tony noticing that Steve is completely unprotected against the ten foot machine turning its flame throwers towards him and throws himself in front of Steve, the suit surviving the blazing flames a lot better than Steve's delicate skin would have.  
Bucky mentally slaps himself for that thought. The next moment the Hulk lands on the robots shoulders, crushing it to the ground and ripping out something from in between the shoulders which has the same effect as removing a humans spinal cord. 

~

Four hours later Steve is home, safe and sound, taking a shower while Bucky brushes his teeth before bed, two pairs of dog tags lying on the sink.

They still tend to sleep in the same bed, Bucky tells himself that it's just out of habit, because they've always shared a bed, back in their crappy little flat in Brooklyn when it was often too cold to sleep alone, especially for Steve who'd get a cold just thinking about winter and later, when Bucky was recovering from what Hydra did to fuck his brain over, they discovered that Steve's presence had a somewhat soothing effect on him and made him less likely to kill someone during a violent dream, but Bucky can't help feeling, or maybe hoping that there's something else to it.  
Apparently recovering old memories also means recovering old feelings and sometimes he can't help but curling up close to Steve's side, listening to his breathing and imagine what it would be like to just sling an arm across his chest, trace his fingers over those arms, kiss his neck and hear him whisper Bucky's name, thoughts that usually end with Bucky having to sneak out of bed and take a cold shower. 

When he gets out of the shower his gaze falls onto the sink and the two pairs of dog tags lying there. He picks one up with his right hand, running his fingers over the letters that stand out a bit.  
Steven G Rogers  
O-462362 T42 43 O  
C  
Quietly he slips back into the bedroom, Steve's dog tags clinking slightly around his neck.  
When Bucky wakes up the next morning Steve's side of the bed is deserted. 

He turns to look at the alarm clock on Steve's bedside table, Bucky's didn't survive the third time he tried to use it, and groans. It's 11:25 am so Steve had probably been up for hours, gone for a run and rescued three kittens or whatever he gets up to in the morning. 

Bucky pushes his hair out of his eyes, the length is really getting out of control and if Natasha tries to braid it one more time he's going to take Clint up on the haircut offer.  
He pulls on one of the sweatshirts that litter the floor in front of the wardrobe, it's one of Steve's and he has to roll up the sleeves a little to use his hands properly.

It's not like he doesn't have his own clothes. Natasha took him shopping and then Pepper did as well because apparently it is necessary to own clothes in colors other than black. But Steve's clothes are big and soft and smell good so he tends to wear those instead. 

When he gets to the bathroom to tie up his hair before breakfast he notices that the sink is empty. Steve must've taken Bucky's dog tags without noticing and suddenly he feels a little bit guilty about switching them in the first place. 

Sure enough, in the kitchen he finds Steve talking to Natasha who's sitting on top of the counter even though Bruce keeps telling her not to do that because the counter is for food only, and there's a thin silver line glistening around his neck.

"Morning, Cap; Second Scariest Person In This House" he mumbles, his head halfway in the fridge, looking for the orange juice. He can feel Natasha glaring at his back. 

"Second?! Who's first?" 

Bucky emerges from the fridge, a broad grin on his face and both thumbs pointing to his chest. Natasha gives him a disbelieving, challenging look.

"You wanna fight me about that, grandpa?" 

"Nobody is going to fight anyone today" says a voice from the door before Bucky can agree.  
Pepper comes in, nudges Natasha off the counter and adds: 

"It's Bruce's birthday and there's going to be a surprise party tonight, so no fighting today." 

"You really think sticking Bruce in an enclosed space and then jumping him with, what, ten people, is a good idea?" 

Steve asks wearily but Pepper just shrugs it off. 

"He can handle Tony poking him all day, as long as we don't make him angry we should be fine."

She turns to Bucky and tugs on the strands of his hair that fall into his face.

"I just wish you'd let Clint cut your hair. You wouldn't even have to cut it really short, just, I don't know, give it a little bit of shape." 

Bucky huffs something that could mean yes, no, maybe or leave me the fuck alone, distracted by Natasha who's gesturing behind Peppers back, pointing at him first, then at herself and finally at the door, mouthing 'fight me, old man'. 

Bucky is almost impressed with how quickly she can put on a convincing innocent face when Pepper turns to face her and starts giving out tasks: 

"Tony is keeping Bruce occupied in the lab, Steve, you can help me with the shopping, Nat, can you please get started on the living room, I've got decorations in the boxes on the couch, Darcey can help you when they come later, and James, please go find Clint and let him cut your hair a little and then you can help with the decorating?" 

She claps her hands 

"Alright then, everybody go!" 

And pulls Steve along into the hallway. Bucky makes to get out of the kitchen before Natasha can get any stupid ideas and sets off for the roof where he's most likely to find Clint.

~

When Bucky returns to the living room about an hour later, it's like walking into an area where an atomic bomb made of glitter and streamers and balloons exploded not too long ago.  
Darcey and Natasha really did their worst. Suddenly there's a squeak behind him and a screeching laugh and then Bucky is coughing up clouds of glitter as if someone emptied a whole bucket over his head which is probably exactly what happened. 

While he's still spluttering and coughing trying to get the stuff out of his lungs, he's tackled from behind and falls face first onto the couch with someone, he supposes it's Darcey, the person being too light to be Natasha or Sam, sitting on his back, trying to tie a ribbon around his neck. 

With a grunt he rolls over, sending Darcey too the floor where she sits and curses him while Bucky gets to his feet and pulls the pink ribbon off his neck.

"What the..." He starts.  
"I'm a world class assassin, you can't do this..." 

"Yes we can." 

Of course this was Natasha's idea. Darcey looks up at him and smiles when he offers her a hand to get up, ex brain washed super assassin or not, he didn't forget his good manners, and says:

"I like your hair. Especially now that it's covered in glitter." 

Immediately one of Bucky's hands shoots up to self consciously smooth over his hair. It's shorter than it's been in a while but still long enough to be pulled back into a pony tail - or man-bun, as Natasha called it once - which Bucky likes, mostly because he's noticed the way Steve's eyes went wide the first time he wore it like that and because Bucky likes to tell himself that Steve likes it. 

Leaving the two of them giggling to themselves he wanders off to the kitchen, following a very delicious smell to find Steve standing at the stove, waving a wooden spoon and wearing a brightly colored flower print apron.  
Steve blushes the cutest shade of pink when he notices Bucky. 

"This is just..." He starts, motioning towards the apron.  
"Here, come, you gotta try this" he says instead, holding out the spoon that's dripping something like pasta sauce all over the floor.

Bucky tries it and manages to dribble a little bit down his chin and when he sees how Steve's gaze gets stuck on his lips, his hand suspended in mid air as if he'd been reaching out to clean Bucky's face, the pasta sauce is only the second best thing in this moment.

They stare at each other in silence until Pepper comes in, spots Bucky and sends him straight off to take a shower and their moment is broken. 

Taking a shower seems like the perfect idea, especially because seeing Steve watch him licking his lips has Bucky imagining all sorts of things that make most of his blood rush downwards. So he strips off his clothes quickly, wrapping one hand around his dick, the metal one pressed against the tiles to steady himself and thinks about Steve and his lips and his eyes and Steve watching him as he strokes himself and leaves the shower in a mess of glitter and come. 

~

Bucky debates on whether he should just put Steve's old sweatshirt and his faded out jeans back on but ditches them in favor of a simple black t shirt and black jeans Natasha bought for him that are so ridiculously tight he doesn't even want to think about having to take them off.  
To her credit he has to admit that they make his ass look great. He ties his hair up with one of the bands he stole from Natasha when she wouldn't stop flicking them at him and makes his way back downstairs.

Steve must've gotten changed while Bucky was in the shower because he's now wearing a dark blue shirt that brings out his ridiculously blue eyes in the best way possible and Bucky doesn't even want to think about the possibility of Steve hearing him moan his name while he was in the shower.  
Natasha's face when she sees him is priceless. 

"I bought those jeans as a joke but you're actually working them" she says disbelievingly. 

She looks stunning herself, wearing a simple black dress and heels that could probably kill someone and if he didn't have it so bad for Steve he would have probably taken his chance. 

The party goes well that night, Bruce doesn't snap at the surprise and Bucky is surprised how well Stark's Europe import booze works on him even after everything hydra did to him.  
Everyone apart from Steve, who can't get drunk, and Bruce, who doesn't drink, seems slightly tipsy, even Natasha who usually never let's down her guard.  
She's forced Steve to dance with her and Bucky can't help but feel a tiny pang of jealousy mixing into the arousal he feels seeing Steve dancing, suddenly remembering all the time they spent together in Washington back when he couldn't even remember his own name, much less Steve's.

His thoughts start to wander and he stares into space only to jump when a small hand closes around his wrist.  
It's Darcey who pushes another drink into his metal hand and takes his right one to drag him in the middle of the room to dance with her.  
They dance, if you can call it that, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music that's way too loud and has way too much bass for Bucky's liking and he imagines dancing with Steve instead of Darcey, getting so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't even notice Natasha replacing Darcey until she whispers 

"Why don't we go outside and see which of us is the scariest assassin in this place." 

She's drunker than Bucky has ever seen her and apparently the thought of fighting him makes her buzz enthusiastically and she basically jumps onto the spacious balcony, dragging Bucky after her. 

~

He wakes up in a dark room with a splitting headache and what feels like at least a broken rib, his lip feels like it's swollen to three times its usual size and when he darts out his tongue to feel the cut in it he tastes blood.  
He hears quiet footsteps approaching and turns to see Steve coming towards the bed Bucky is lying on.

"You moron, Buck." 

He whispers, carefully sitting down next to him but the way the mattress shifts under his weight still makes Bucky squeeze his eyes shut in pain. 

"You're lucky you only got a few bruises. Why would you fight Natasha while you're drunk?"

Well, what feels like a broken rip seems to be only a massive bruise. 

"She's drunk too." 

Bucky can hear how slurry his speaking is even though he's not sure if it's because of the alcohol or the busted lip or both. 

He can feel Steve gently moving besides him and then there's something cool against his lips. He flinches at the sensation and the sudden movement makes him groan in pain.  
"Stop moving, Buck, I'm just putting a bit of ice on it so the swelling goes back."  
And before his brain can catch up to his mouth Bucky hears himself saying: 

"Why don't you kiss the ouchie away?" 

 

Never, never in a thousand years Bucky would have expected Steve's reaction.  
He would have expected him to laugh, to hit his shoulder and say "that's not funny, Buck" but never he would have expected Steve to lean in and gently place a slight kiss, not more than the touch of a feather, onto his busted lip.  
And then another and another.  
Until Bucky tries to kiss back and a searing pain shoots through his lip. 

"Guess we should stick to the ice for now" he hears Steve chuckle while his brain is already shutting down into sleep mode. 

"Alright Buck, sleep" and the cold and slightly wet touch of an ice cube are the last things Bucky notices that night. 

~

The next morning comes with the force of an eighteen wheeler crushing Bucky's head with the most intense hangover he's had since 1943.  
He tries to open his eyes but the sunlight creeping through the crack in the curtains makes him regret this decision immediately so he just lies there, eyes closed, avoiding any kind of movement.

Steve's side of the bed feels cold, it must have been deserted for hours and Bucky's thoughts wander back to the night before.  
He's still not entirely sure if kissing really happened so after debating whether he should bring it up when talking to Steve he decides to act as if nothing happened just in case nothing did happen and it was just Bucky's by alcohol and Natasha destroyed brain making a fool of him.  
If anything did happen he trusts Steve to bring it up. 

 

What Bucky definitely didn't expect was Steve to stop talking to him completely.  
At first he just seems busy, helping Pepper with little things, letting Natasha coax him into going to the shooting range with her which is still off limits to Bucky in case the Winter Soldier takes over. Bucky doesn't even notice that Steve stopped talking to him until day three when he basically flees the kitchen as soon as Bucky enters to help Tony, of all people, in the lab. 

~

Something is definitely wrong. Steve is avoiding him.  
It's been a week since the drunk kissing incident, by now Bucky is sure that it has to have happened because there is no other reason for Steve to act like that. 

At first he tried to occupy himself, playing chess against Bruce, intense gym sessions with Sam, he even turns on the TV to catch up on the "Movies The Two Popsicles Have To Watch To Feel Less Old"-list Tony made and while he really enjoys The Italian Job he'd still rather watch it with Steve next to him. 

Steve avoids being in the same room as Bucky for the rest of the day and it's that evening that Bucky can't stand sharing a room with him anymore.  
It's hard enough to have your best friend that you're secretly in love with avoid talking to you but sharing a bed with someone who curls up at the very edge of the bed, turning his back to you is just too much.  
So Bucky quietly gathers the necessary things like his toothbrush and some clothes and goes to retreat to the room Stark left him to use. 

On the way up the stairs he bumps into Steve.  
"What are you doing?" Steve asks, confusedly looking at the toothbrush and pajamas Bucky is carrying. 

"What's it look like? 'M goin' to my room"  
Bucky mumbles back trying to squeeze past him but damn, Steve's gotten so damn broad he's blocking the whole staircase, forcing Bucky to look up at him. Steve's face drops and he hangs his head.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. I figured... Sooner or later. Yeah. Cool." 

He turns and flattens himself against the wall to let Bucky past.

 

Up in his room Bucky flops down on the bed face first, already regretting his decision of sleeping here when he smells the sheets. They smell of washing powder and new and cold and not the least bit of Steve and Bucky suddenly feels really empty.

~

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he suddenly jolts awake he's still wearing jeans that feel incredibly uncomfortable and slightly damp all of a sudden and he needs a while to remember where he is and why the bed feel unfamiliar. 

Bucky groans when he shifts slightly and feels his unexpected hard on rub against the mattress in just the right way. He remembers his dream, the one he's had over and over for the past week, a rather vivid sequel to the short episode after Bruce's party, one where Bucky's lip isn't hurt which leads to heavily making out which leads to...

"Goddammit..." He mumbles as he turns around to lie on his bed simultaneously trying to kick his jeans off and getting his hand into his pants.  
His breathing quickens as he strokes himself, starting slowly at first, precome working just as well as lube and he's so caught up he doesn't hear the quiet footsteps at the door. 

Being all alone in the room Bucky doesn't even try to stifle his moans as he imagines Steve's hand replacing his on his dick and his lips on Bucky's neck and when Steve's name slips out there's a soft sound from the door that makes Bucky's head jerk up.

Steve is standing in the door, expression flushed, mouth slightly open and the situation begins to dawn on Bucky.  
His best friend just caught him saying his name while masturbating to thoughts about said best friend.  
He's too horror struck to say anything, or move, for that matter, when Steve clears his throat. 

"Did you just..."  
He stutters, voice sounding strangely deep and hoarse. Bucky just stares at him in absolute horror and is about to apologize and explain himself when he notices the bulge clearly visible through Steve's pajama bottoms and everything falls into place.  
Steve kissed him. He wasn't drunk. He couldn't have been.  
The past week of tension and desperation is suddenly forgotten when Bucky gets up, taking his hand out of his pants and crosses the few meters between them with a few long strides. 

Steve hesitantly makes a little step towards him and then their lips meet, bodies crushing together with enough force to make both of them wince when their erections are pressed together.  
It's clumsy and slightly awkward but Bucky finds himself thinking that that doesn't make it any bit less hot.  
He can feel Steve tangling his fingers in his hair while Bucky's right hand wraps around the back of Steve's neck to pull him even closer, the left one firmly against the small of his back, pressing their lower bodies together. 

The way Steve moans and opens his mouth against Bucky's makes him feel oddly brave so he starts pushing his hands underneath Steve's shirt, quietly giving him credit for not even flinching when the cold metal touches his skin.

Steve apparently takes this as an invitation to let his hands roam freely over Bucky's body eventually finding their way underneath his shirt, tugging and pulling while Bucky fumbles with the waistband of Steve's shorts.  
Steve starts pushing him towards the bed and Bucky stumbles and almost falls if it wasn't for Steve catching him by the arms and gently lowering him down onto the bed, straddling Bucky's hips and pushing him into the mattress.

There's a lot more fumbling than Bucky would have expected but finally they're both naked and he can feel Steve's erection rubbing against his own, their lips still glued together and it's so hot that Bucky feels like he could just come right away. He doesn't though because before he has the chance Steve starts working his way down Bucky's body, placing soft kisses all the way down to his hips before taking him into his mouth. 

 

It's better than any experience he's ever had with any girl ever, Steve's mouth turns him into a moaning, squirming mess way too quickly. Still, he wants to do this right so he finds himself pulling Steve's hair a little, flipping them over so that he's straddling Steve's thighs. Bucky wraps his right hand around both of them at once, the metal one propped up against the headboard of the bed to support himself. 

It doesn't take more than a few strokes and even though simultaneous orgasms are an almost cringeworthy level of cliché it feels way too good for either of them to care.

~

Bucky can feel Steve's fingers lazily tracing the lines of his stomach, his post orgasmic haze leaving him on the edge of sleep when he hears Steve say  
"You can keep them, but only if I get to keep yours" and it takes him a second to realize that Steve's talking about their dog tags.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel, I just make them kiss and stuff


End file.
